


Different (Not As Scary As I Thought)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Assassination Classroom stories [21]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gakushuu isn't an ass, Karma is a good friend, M/M, protective Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "If you portray a liar, I'll shut you out without hesitation." - I'd Rather Drown, Set It OffNagisa has a bad past with dates, especially ones set up by Karma.





	

"Why do I have to do this, again?" Nagisa asked as he pulled at his shirt uncomfortably.

Karma hit his hands away with a smile. "Because he invited you." he told the boy. "He could've asked one of the girls, or someone on the main campus, but he chose you."

Nagisa nodded in agreement, but he didn't seem too thrilled by the idea.

"It's just dinner," Karma pointed out.

Nagisa huffed. "Just dinner, but it's with someone that doesn't know me, Karma. You know why I don't want to do this,"

Karma just pushed him out of the house with a grin. "You'll be fine! Just be yourself!"

* * *

  
Dinner. With Gakushuu Asano.

 _That wasn't daunting_ , Nagisa thought sarcastically as he entered the cafe they'd agreed on.

When he saw Gakushuu stand, he gave a small, almost shy smile and headed over.

"Thanks for inviting me," Nagisa told the boy as they took seats.

Gakushuu nodded in agreement, a smile coming to his own face as he rested his head on a palm. "It was thanks to Akabane,"

 _Of course it was_ , Nagisa thought, schooling the surprise off his expression.

"Ah, I suppose he didn't tell you?"

Nagisa shook his head in response. "He didn't. I should have expected it, though,"

"He does this often?" Gakushuu asked, keeping his tone civil.

Nagisa nodded in agreement with this. "It's never worked out before, though."

And just like that, it opened the topic of why, something that Nagisa wasn't totally comfortable with, but was glad that the strawberry blond seemed to understand if he said he didn't want to talk about something.

"So, you aren't fond of trusting others, I'd suppose, after all of that?"

Nagisa nodded in agreement, thankful that Gakushuu was understanding exactly why he was acting so distant.

And all it had taken was a quick discussion of the first one of these dates that Karma had forced Nagisa into. 

* * *

  
Gakushuu learned quickly that any sort of lie that Nagisa picked up on caused the other boy to shut down quickly.

The second it happened, he reacted and grabbed Nagisa's hand as they walked through the park.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just..." he trailed off, sighing. "I don't talk to anyone about this sort of stuff, so it's natural to lie about it."

Nagisa held his gaze, blue meeting violet before he nodded in agreement.

But his smile didn't come back, and Gakushuu didn't like that.

He didn't let go of Nagisa's hand the rest of the evening as they settled in the park, talking and watching the sunset.

Gakushuu walked Nagisa back to Karma's home - the bluenette was staying there for the week, he knew.

Nagisa glanced up at Gakushuu with his hand on the front door. "Tonight was fun," he told the other boy, smiling faintly.

Gakushuu returned this smile with a nod. "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I'd love if we could do this again sometime?"

Nagisa heard Karma move behind the door and looked down before he grinned up at Gakushuu. "I'd like that," he commented, standing on tiptoes to kiss the strawberry blond's cheek gently.

Gakushuu waited until the other boy was inside before he left towards his own home.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Karma asked with a grin as he sat down beside Nagisa, taking in the smile and slight blush at the question. "I'll assume good, you've never come back _smiling_ ,"

Nagisa nodded in agreement. "We decided to do it again sometime,"

Karma smiled as he settled back, watching his best friend carefully. "I'm happy for you. If he hurts you, I'll kill him,"

Nagisa rolled his eyes, but let the silence lapse over them rather than argue with him.


End file.
